villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sea Bear
The Sea Bear is a large piranha-like fish with claw-tipped fins and the head of a grizzly bear. Squidward did not believe in the sea bear's existence until he was attacked by one in The Camping Episode where it is featured as the main antagonist. However, SpongeBob and Patrick are fervent believers, having read about them in the Bikini Bottom Enquirer and Fake Science Monthly. Biography An exceptionally violent animal, the sea bear took an immediate dislike to Squidward and attacked him repeatedly throughout the episode. The beast is attracted when Squidward, in mockery of Spongebob and Patrick's belief in it's existence, performs all the things that supposedly provoke the animal to violence leading the terrified duo to draw a dirt circle to deter the sea bear, apparently the only successful method of doing so. After teasing them when the sea bear does not appear, the animal shows itself and readjusts Squidward's sombrero to the position that serves to enrage it. The sea bear then violently mauls him and repeats this five times after for differing reasons: running, limping, crawling, simple dislike for the octopus and for drawing an oval rather than a circle in the dirt when Squidward takes Spongebob's suggestion. Conceding, Squidward jumps in Spongebob and Patrick's circle to escape the bear. The animal prepares for another attack when it notices the dirt circle. The circle actually proves effective when the sea bear, despite being easily capable of bypassing this incredulous defense, seems to be put off by it and grudgingly leaves after threatening Squidward with hostile gestures likely intending to attack him again when the chance arises. However the sea bear is never seen again. Attracting a Sea Bear There is a wide range of things that can attracting a Sea Bear and why. * Playing the clarinet badly (they might hate the sound or it upsets them.) * Waving your flashlight back and forth really fast (Patrick says flashlights are their natural prey, though the more logical (and possible) explanation why Sea Bears attracted by it was due to they favored bioluminescent animals as prey and would mistaken flashlight as one) * Eating or holding cubed cheese; sliced cheese is safe (sea bears may see the cubed cheese as bon appetite, though they would lose the interest of the cheese should it sliced) * Stomping around (SpongeBob said that they take it as a challenge.) * Wearing a hoop skirt (it might disgust it.) * Wearing clown shoes (ridicule that it made the Sea Bear feels disgusted) * Wearing a sombrero in a goofy fashion (such as upside down or tilted, but in either way would likely offensive for them) * Screeching like a chimpanzee (may mimic the sound of a dying animal or taunting the sea bear, but in either way, it is the big attractor with how SpongeBob and Patrick say never, ever, ever) * Running from a Sea Bear (might show cowardliness that would provoke them to attack you again if they mauled you once.) * Limping from a Sea Bear (might also show cowardliness that worse than running) * Crawling away from a Sea Bear (might also show cowardliness that provoke them to brutally mauled you more than either when running or limping) * Drawing ovals in the Dirt (dirt ovals can't protect against sea bears) Behavior Sea Bears are very treacherous, aggressive, and merciless animals that won't hesitate to maul or kill their prey, be it due to merely for hunting or the said prey's provocative behavior such as stomping or disobey other warning above. At first, it attacked Squidward for his provocative behavior out of ridiculing its kind's existence by disobeyed SpongeBob and Patrick's warning, but it eventually mauled him several times for attempted to flee. However, they're not evil nor entirely hostile animal: Given that one of them antagonize Squidward due to the latter ignore SpongeBob and Patrick's warning, it can be deduced that Sea Bears are actually territorial animal that cautious with anyone who dare to enter their territory and won't antagonize nor kill them unless if they displayed provocative behavior. In spite of their aggressive behavior, it's implied that the Sea Bears won't intrude other animal's territory just to chase the aggressor of the attack and begrudgingly spare him/her, which explain why they won't pass the Anti-Sea Bear circle. In Bahasa Indonesia, SpongeBob said that Sea Bears would haunt the campers, even includes those whom merely camped near their house, implied that sea bears sometimes attracted by campers that they sometimes wander off to fishes' populace, and the rule not to provoke them also apply as much as in their territory Prevention The only known thing that can prevent a sea bear attack is an Anti-Sea Bear circle (only a circle, not an oval, it has to be a circle). All the experts say its the only thing that can stop a sea bear. It is also revealed that the sea bear is natural enemies with the Sea Rhinoceros (which is far more dangerous and can be attracted by the sound of a sea bear attack.) Trivia *The sea bear ironically makes an appearance in the anime One Piece, under a different appearance with that of a polar bear and probably a different nature. Many Spongebob fans and One Piece fans consider this a joke. *The sea bear makes a cameo appeared in the episode, "Married to Money". Gallery SeaBear.jpg|Sea Bear in The Camping Episode. Sea-Bear-in-Married-to-Money16.png|Sea Bear in Married to Money. See also Lion Fish Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Predator Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Amoral Category:Mutilators Category:Mute Category:Anti-Villain